


Compatibility

by softcuddlylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcuddlylarry/pseuds/softcuddlylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>com·pat·i·ble-  capable of existing together in harmony</p><p>Louis, The popular kid and the boy everyone in the whole school knows gets assigned a project with the not so popular kid, Harry, A very quiet boy in his English class.</p><p>Short Story ♡ COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like it (: heres my twitter: @softcuddylarry  
> send me some feedback!
> 
> Some gifs to help you imagine (:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m98rcjFexE1rb3n14o1_r2_500.gif  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9umelpiuM1rt2432.gif

"Hey Louis, pass me that paper ball next to you!" a loud yell came from behind me. "For christ sake Andrew, will you shut up for a second i'm trying to do my work for once." i scolded in annoyance. "C'mon man, chill out, just pass me the ball so i can throw it at that kid over there." I turned to face him once again. "Are you serious? Just get it yourself, it's not that far from you, you are in the football team, right? You can stretch." He rolled his eyes at my smart comment and got up to get the scrunched up paper ball next to my chair. "See, that wasn't so bad was it? Extra work out for you big boy!" I laughed. It's everyday that i have to put up with this stupidity. Whether it's here in class, after school and at football practice which I have every Tuesday and Thursday. 

Today's Monday so i'm safe from football practice. It's not that I hate it, it's just i get pretty lazy sometimes. The only thing I have to really look forward to is my date on Saturday with Eleanor. She's this girl I've been dating for quite awhile now. She's really sweet and pretty. I only see her at lunch and I know it seems kind of stupid, but we always tend to work it out somehow. "Class." Everyone immediately awoke to the sound of Mrs. Walker's voice. She's our English teacher by the way. "I have some good news for you guys!" Everyone's eyes widened in excitement, hoping to hear good news when... "I've assigned each of you partners for your new assignment!" The whole class grunted at the teacher's idea of "good news". " Oh quit you're whining! I'm giving you guys a chance to bring up your grades, it's a simple project!" She laughed at our reactions.

I actually want to do this project because i have a D and i could really use at least a C for this semester. The only thing that I hate about projects is that we get assigned partners, and usually I'm the one who ends up doing all the work. It suprises me because I actually try, even if it's at last minute. "Since most of you don't really know each other that well, even if you all think you know each other, I know you really don't and what I mean is that you guys don't know your classmates. So i'm giving you all a partner so you both can learn new things and details about each other! Doesn't that sound fun?" She smiled. The class grunted again. "Boohoo, come up and look for your partners." I waited until the crowd of kids surrounding the board to lessen a bit so I could go up without anyone pushing me around. Finally I went up to the board to see who was assigned with me. I pointed at my name with my finger and slid across the laminated paper to see who was at the end. "Harry Styles." Harry Styles? Not to sound harsh or anything but.. I didn't know there was someone named Harry in this class.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt really bad having to look around the classroom to see if i could find Harry. The only boy who didn't have anyone sitting next to him was the boy sitting all the way in the back. I figured that was probably him. "Oh god Louis! You got that faggot?" yelled Andrew from the other side of the room. "Shut up Andrew, go suck a dick." I yelled back in anger. "Hey, sorry about my friend, he's an ass." I told the boy with the extremely curly brown hair. "It's fine." He seemed very timid. No wonder i didn't know who he was. If you're loud, like everyone else in this class, I knew you.

"Wow, i'd never figure out that you'd have such a deep voice, is that weird to say?" I chuckled. He just smiled lightly. "Talk to me, I won't bite, i promise." He lifted his head from the paper he was scribbling on and looked at me. "Are you sure? All of your friends would." My eyes opened at his response. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We finally got a full sentence from Harry!" Two deep holes appeared on Harry's flushed cheeks as he smiled. "Dimples! See! You need to smile more often, everyone loves dimples and you have one heck of a smile too!" I smirked. He laughed in embarrasment. "You're so loud." I looked at him and smiled. "I know I am Harry, you need to be too." He smiled and scanned through the syllabus for the project. "We have to get together for one week and basically interview each other, then we both have to write an essay on what we found out."

I took the paper from his enormous hands and read it. "Hm, alright. That sounds easy. Who's house?" He looked confused. "What?" I laughed and handed him back he paper. "Who's house are we going to do the project, yours or mine?" He shrugged and pointed to me. "How about your house, My house sucks." He laughed again exposing his gigantic dimples. "Sounds good, heres my number and if I don't pick up for some reason, here's my address. Lets start today, if you want of course." I said politely. " great, yeah I can." he widely smiled. "See you soon, Lou." I smiled at the thought that he called me Lou. No one calls me Lou except my mom. "Alright class, hope you get started on your projects soon! Have a good day!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Lou! Is that boy still coming over, so I can know to make dinner for another?" I took my earphones out and yelled from upstairs. "What!" It wasn't even a second til she came barging in through my door. "Louis Tomlinson, get your filthy shoes off the bed and answer my question." I rolled my eyes and kicked the shoes off my feet and onto the old grey carpet. "Is Harry still coming over?" I looked at my watch and covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh god, I totally forgot, yeah he is. Let me text him." She immediately rushed out because the chicken she was making started fuming the whole house. It looked like I had already gotten a text from Harry. "5 minutes ago- Harry- hey lou i'm almost there, see you soon :)" Lou. That made me smile again. "Louis! He's here!" I quickly rushed into my closet and changed into a tanktop and some sweats. If i remembered that he was coming I would have cleaned up a bit more. That didn't matter anymore so I walked down stairs and opened the door for Harry. "Hey Harry", I warmly smiled. He only waved and i'm guessing it was because my mum was near. "Aw, shy guy huh?, don't worry Harry, make yourself feel at home", said mum as she shaked Harry's hand. His hand literally covered hers. "Uh Harry, where's your mum?" I asked just out of curiosity. "She dropped me off and just left." I smiled and grabbed his arm, "come on, i'll show you to my room!"

I opened the door to my room in despair. "I know it's messy, you don't have to tell me, you'll just end up making me feel like shit." I laughed. "It's totally fine, I'm pretty messy myself." he giggled as he sat down on my bed. "I feel terrible that you have to sit on my bed, it's disgusting, do you want to sit on this chair instead?" Harry smiled and comforted his bottom on the bed. "It's okay, Lou." I grabbed my computer chair and placed it in front of Harry so that it would be easier to talk and work. "Alright, let's do this." I said as I chucked out two pieces of lined paper from my bookbag. "Some paper for me and some paper for..." As I was reaching out to give Harry the paper, I noticed some marks on his wrist. "Thank you for the paper" he beamed. When I saw the scars I felt empty. He doesn't deserve any pain at all. "Erm, okay.. sorry I got caught up in something for a second." I tried to push the image away from my mind. Harry pulled out a World History book from his backpack and handed it to me. "Heres something so you can write on." I looked at him, "Oh it's alright Harry, I'll get one of my own, you use that."

He began to write on his paper "Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson/English Essay Project." I couldn't keep my eyes away from the movement of his hands. He lifted up his head and caught me staring at him. "Everything okay?" he asked sweetly. I just nodded. "Harry, don't be afraid to ask me anything. I'll be glad to answer." He smiled and kept on writing. "You know Lou, you're a really nice guy." I stared at him for awhile. "Really?" He stopped writing and stared back at me. "Yeah, you really are. No one really talks to me at school. I'm pretty much a loner. You're the first person to actually carry on a conversation with me." I felt so terrible for the boy. "I don't get it, you're such a cool guy, why don't people like you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you should ask them and find out because I don't have the answer." I tapped my pencil repeatedly and sighed. "I think the people who don't talk to you and make fun of you are just shitheads." Harry shook his head to get rid of all the hair on his eyes. "I honestly thought you were different. I thought you'd be one of those conceited guys with all the girls and the really mean and carefree attitude." I laughed and blushed at Harry's comment. "I hate people like that, theres no way in hell that i'll ever be like my friends." Harry paused for a moment. "...Good because you're great just the way you are." I felt my cheeks warm up even more. "Harry, I'm only mean to the people who deserve it."

After two hours, we had already finished asking each other questions about each other, like things we like, things we like to do, things no one really knows about us and so on. It wasn't a project that would take forever to do. We basically finished it in one day. Although we still have to finish typing up the essays on Wednesday. Friday we have to present them to the class. "Lou, my mum is here" said Harry as he pointed to my window. "Oh Okay Harry, I'll see you... Wednesday because I have football practice tomorrow. " I walked him out of my room and into my living room so he could say goodbye to my mum. "Thank you Miss Tomlinson, See you Wednesday" he smiled lightly. I watched as he got into the car and waved at me. "Bye Harry!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

It's already Wednesday, but to be honest it's been a great couple of days. I only have sixth period with Harry, but we hung out after school on Tuesday right before I had practice and we texted all day and night these past few days. He's such a nice guy. I really like talking to him and it's really weird because we've only talked for a few days and I feel like I've known him for years. That's the connection I really like having with people. I'm glad it's with him. We're two totally different people, but were so compatible somehow. I think i might be feeling something for him. I'm afraid that he doesn't see me that way though. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "It's Harry!" For the second time he was going to see me in sweats. I ran downstairs and quickly opened the door. "Lou!" said Harry as he grabbed my waist and gave me a warm hug. I blushed at his actions and grabbed his hand. "My mum is out, so it's just going to be us for now. Is that okay?" Harry's beautiful smile made my heart melt. "That's great." I bit my bottom lip and led him into my room. 

As soon as we got there I playfully pushed him onto my bed and tickled his tummy. His face turned bright red as he laughed hysterically. "What's this!" He yelled jokingly. I pulled him by the arms and sat him down on the bed normally. "I'm sorry, i'm just so happy to see you.." He smiled at me. "It's only been one day since we saw each other." I layed down on the bed, "Does that matter?" He layed down beside me and faced me. The temptation to kiss his plump red lips was killing me. I moved the curl away from his face and glared into his shiny green eyes. "You have such gorgeous eyes, Harry." Harry grabbed the pillow next to him and dug his face into it. "You're making me blush so much! Stop!" I snatched the pillow from him and grabbed his hand. "Uh, Harry can you show me something?" Harry sat back up and looked at me. "What?.." 

I took both his arms and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. His eyes grew wide as I took a hold of his wrists. "Wh-what are you doing?" His voice was shakey. "Look at me." Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked up at me. I lifted up his wrists and kissed the scars one by one. "I don't want you hurting yourself anymore. Promise me you will never touch a blade ever in your life again. Please." Tears kept streaming down his face as I continued to kiss the scars on his other wrist. "Please?" I whispered. He lowered his head and softly placed it on top of his arms. "Harry?" I said as my eyes blurred with tears. He rose up and looked into my eyes. "I-i promise.." I let go of his wrists and hugged him extremely tight. I didn't want to let go of him. I felt like we were the only two people in the world. 

After awhile he finally moved back a little. I just couldn't stop looking at him. Every inch of him was so perfect. His hair, his eyes, his dimples, his voice, his body. Everything. The way his cheeks flushed when ever I spoke to him made me feel so warm inside. I'm in love with Harry and I want him to know that. Harry's head was resting on my shoulder. It was silent in the room. Until the sound of his deep voice broke the silence. "Lou.." I entwined my fingers with his and looked at him. "You're my world." he said quietly. I could feel my heart skip faster and faster. I couldn't take it anymore so I gently pulled his face towards mine and pecked on his sweet red lips. I kept pulling his body closer to mine, so I could feel his chest beating. The way his lips parted as we kept on going made me feel like I was in a breath-taking paradise. Like I never wanted to leave. The warmth of his breath tickled my nose. He let out small moans as I rubbed just below his tummy. They were the cutest little moans I have ever heard. The way his gentle hands and lips touched my neck gave me goosebumps all over. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry! Your mum is here!" The shout of my mum woke both of us up. "How long were we out?" i asked. Harry smiled as he got up and grabbed his backpack. "We didn't get any work done today.. but i'm glad we didn't." The temperature in my room suddenly rose up. "Wow, it's really hot in here, isn't it?" I laughed. Harry walked up to me and gave me a long, sweet kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lou." I grabbed his hand and kissed him again. "It's so cute how you have to get on your tippy toes to kiss me." he smiled. "Harry! Your mum is waiting!" Harry grunted and put his backpack on quickly. "I'll type out my essay tomorrow and print it, okay?" I stated. "Me too, I'm going to make mine extra special since you're so...Amazing." he said as the holes on his cheeks grew even bigger as they have ever done before. I finally walked him out and into the car.

As soon as he left I texted him. I couldn't stand not talking to him even if we just saw each other a couple of minutes ago. "Me- hey <3 xx" "Harry- is it weird to say that i miss you already? :( xx" Me-"No because i miss you tons too." I waited for a reply but he didn't answer. I didn't want to sound like I needed an answer right away... even though I really really wanted one. Me-"goodnight my curly haired prince. xx" My heart swooned at the thought of calling him "My curly haired prince. I really care about Harry. I'd do anything to protect him. It's strange how close him and I have gotten. It just feels so right, ya know? Tomorrow I won't be able see him because I have practice from 5th period til the end of school. It's bothering me alot because I really want to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh, Yesterday was such a terrible day. I had football basically half of the day and the worst of it all was I didn't have a chance to see Harry. That was yesterday but it's over.. Thank god. I'm really sore too, my arms are aching. Anyways, apart from all that. Today is presenting day and I really hope I have a chance to go up so I can get my presenting grade. We get extra points if we present. If I don't, I don't really mind because I'll still get to see Harry. He's the only thing that has been running on my mind lately. I can't stop thinking about his luscious lips. Focus Louis, focus.

So I just got to Sixth period and Mrs. Walker is already calling out names to present. I wasn't called.. but Harry was and I'm really excited to hear what he wrote about me. I'm not a very interesting person, so I doubt it will be any good. I mean Harry is extremely good at everything (including kissing) but I think writing about me will just turn out really bad. It's finally Harry's turn and he just got called up to go in front of the class. "Harry, Whenever you're ready." said Mrs. Walker. Harry quietly got up from his seat and walked up to the whiteboard. "Fag!" yelled someone from the other side of the room. "You have got to be fucking kidding me? Will you leave the poor boy alone? Let him speak!" I yelled back

. Harry heard my comment and immediately smiled at me. "Erm, I'm Harry and I had Louis as a partner..." Everyone stared blankly at him and I just couldn't stop my cheeks from turning red. "My partner for this Project was Louis Tomlinson. We spent about two days just discussing things we liked, things we liked to do, etc. Louis Tomlinson might not seem like a very interesting guy, but trust me. You are so wrong. The basic stuff i learned about him was that he's really into sports and singing. Louis told me that he enjoys playing football whenever he has nothing to do and that he really likes singing on his spare time. I bet none of you knew he liked singing. Louis showed me some of his recordings and he has a really amazing voice in all honesty. Louis only lives with his mum, he has no siblings, he has no pets. Theres alot more stuff that you could know about him... but i'd really like to state what makes Louis Tomlinson so Unique. 

When Louis and I got assigned to do this project together I immediately found out that he was a really nice guy. He talked to me like no one has ever done before, and that made me feel really special. It sounds cliche, but I'm telling the absolute truth. He's sincere, he's trustworthy, and he's really funny. Those are my favorite traits in people. The couple of days that we spent together were the best times I have ever had. I felt like I could tell him anything, and i could, because he's also a great listener. I talked to him about my worries.. my fears.. my pain. He didn't judge me at all. Louis Tomlinson made me feel like I fit in. He made me feel like I had a reason to be here.." Harry froze. Everyone was silent. No one in the classroom spoke a word. "Is Harry alright?" I was the only thing going through my mind right now. As I was about to get up and go comfort him, he started to speak again. "Um, Louis... he let.. he let me be myself around him.." his voice started to crack and shake the way it did the night before. "He excepted me for who.. i-i was. That's all I could ever ask from anyone. He did something no one else could.. have ever done in here... he saved me.

My jaw dropped at what he had said. Tears fell off his face one by one and onto the paper he was holding. I stood up, my heart beating fast. He was crying uncontrollably and suddenly walked out of the classroom. Everyone's faces were pale and guilty. They knew that the reason of Harry's crying was partially their fault. I ran out of the classroom saw Harry making his way down the hall. "Harry!" i yelled. He looked back, his eyes sore from the tears. "Lou.." I ran to him and hugged him tighter than I ever could. Everyone was worried and came out of the classroom to watch what was going on with Harry and I. "I'm so so-sorry, I couldn't keep.. it all..in." I held him tighter in my arms. "Harry, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, and i want you to know that I care about you so much." My eyes finally gave in and let out the tears that were waiting to fall. "I'm so in love with you Harry." i whispered into his ear. I moved my arms and placed them onto his waist. Not caring about who was watching, I pulled Harry in close and kissed his gorgeous, wet lips. "You are my world.. and nothing will ever change that."

♡


End file.
